Teen Titans Dark Side Good Side
by emilyscool
Summary: There's a certain time of the year when Robin starts to act all moody and spends all day locked up in his room. Starfire is eager to find out why so she travels back in time where she befriends a teenage black haired boy. Please read, it's good! PLUS, new


**Before starting:**

I don't own Teen Titans, I own a Puffy Amiyumi soundtrack with Teen Titans Theme, but not the Teen Titans themselves. I don't own the Batman Forever movie, really, I couldn't even stay up late enough to watch the end of that movie, plus I don't actually like Batman, just the episodes with Robin in coz of Teen Titans! And I don't own Puffy Amiyumi and these tracks: Long Beach Nightmare, Urei but they're still cool.

Teen Titans Dark Side Good Side 

It was that day again, not like every other day, you know, fighting bad guys. It's the time of the year where Robin spends all day locked in his room, if something comes up he goes all moody and wants to get it done quickly. Says to the bad guy something like 'just to warn you, you caught me on a bad day!'. When he gets back remains locked up in his room again!

The team had just taken out Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx. Everyone was cheering and shouting loudly. Everyone apart from Raven and Robin, everyone was all right with the Raven moody part, but Robin?

Beast Boy and Cyborg were just exchanging high fives when Robin rushed past faster than Beast Boy in cheetah form.

"Hey Robin!" shouted Cyborg "Where are you going?" Robin didn't answer, he just continued rushing towards the Titans Tower.

"Okay, why is Robin so moody?" Beast Boy asked, Raven silently slipped beside him.

"It's that day again!" she said.

"The day when Robin spends all day in his room acting moody!" everybody chanted "More moody than Raven!" said Beast Boy separately. Raven's eyes turned into flame and she stared angrily at Beast Boy.

"You wanna say that again?" she shouted.

"Why does Robin begin in this stage of moodiness every year?" Starfire asked, trying to brake up the conversion between BB and Rave.

"Nobody knows!" Cyborg said. He then immediately tried to stop Raven from pulling off Beast Boy's head.

Starfire then turned away and started to think about why Robin acted this way every year. Meanwhile behind her everyone was stuck in a gigantic fight.

Starfire sighed. "Come friends, we should make our way back towards home!" everyone in the fight immediately stopped. Raven had her foot in Cyborg's face, and her hands lifted as she was about to cast a spell. Cyborg had his fists resting on Raven's stomach and Beast Boy was a giant snake wrapped around them and holding them together. They somehow managed to get all the way to the tower while still remaining in that position, then BB changed back to normal and Rave and Cy fell over.

"Hehe! My bad!" Beast Boy said, stroking the back of his hair, Rave and Cy stared angrily at him.

Later that day Starfire was sitting in her room wondering about the Robin moody thing. She had tried to contact him but he had turned his communicator off.

Whatever he got moody about, it had obviously been in his past, because it couldn't have been about that thing where Starfire went to an alternative future. They'd avoided it by now. It must have happened before they meet, or they'd all be acting moody about it. It wasn't about Terra, Beast Boy thought about it more than anyone especially Robin. It was definitely in his past. But how could she find out? OF COURSE!

It was currently Beast Boys job to be monitoring the Tower's security. He was currently listening to Puffy Amiyumi: Long Beach Nightmare. Badly singing the lyrics, and imagining himself on a beach with several cute babe's wearing bikinis while drinking his coke-cola. The monitor showed Rave and Robin in their rooms, Cy playing on the games console, and Star in the evidence room.

Star was looking for a certain object. She then turned to her left. There it was. Warp's time portal device. She held it up in the palm of her hand. All she had to do was flare up a star bolt and the device should start working. _Come on Starfire, righteous fury, righteous fury!_ Righteous fury was the emotion that activated her star bolt attack, it felt hard to felt it at this time.

The intruder alarm went off in the monitor room. However Beast Boy had whizzed over to track eleven: Urei, one of the loudest songs on the whole CD. His head was stuck in a female swimsuit issue.

"Awh baby! Could that suit look any better on anyone? Whooh!" he said, Beast Boy started drooling. Then the door opened. It was Raven.

"Beast Boy!" she said. He hadn't yet noticed her come in and continued to flip through the magazine.

"Beast Boy!" she tried again, using a slightly louder voice than previously used. She continued to stand there at look at him. This time she flipped.

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted, so loud the whole tower shook.

"Ooh my god! You are so sexy in that outfit!" Beast Boy said talking to his magazine. This time Raven went total psycho and threw Beast Boy to that other side of the room.

"Beast Boy…" she repeated in the same calmish sort of tone she had used the first time.

"Ok, ok, what? Why were you yelling at me so much?" Beast Boy shouted back, Raven then pointed at the big screen. It showed an enlarged picture of the evidence room. With giant words saying _Warning! Item missing_!

"Come on!" Raven then ran quickly out of the room, Beast Boy then turned into a cheetah and followed Raven. Soon BB went past Cy, he quickly came back and shouted.

"Cy, we've got trouble!" Cyborg then followed BB to the evidence room.

"Righteous fury, righteous fury righteous fury, RIGHTEOUS FURY! Come on!" Star shouted at herself. The idea of doing this was clouding her emotions. Maybe she should just calm down, relax and…

"Starfire no!" Beast Boy shouted. No time for relaxing. That's when she felt it, a burst of energy appeared and created she a wormhole. Star quickly jumped through it.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted.

"Teen titans, GO!" Cyborg shouted. They all tried to get through the wormhole, but it was too late. The hole had sealed up by the time they got there.

There were several flashes of light. Starfire woke up, to find herself lying on a big field of grass.

"Huh?" Where am I?" she got up, the time device in hand. Then she heard something.

"Move out of the way!" before she could move, Star was hit by a boy on a motorbike. He fell of and soon found himself lying on top of her. "Watch where you're going!" He said, and then he got on his bike and started riding off.

The boy looked a tiny bit younger than her, he had black spiky hair, was wearing a dark blue school jumper, as well as school trousers and a messy tie, she didn't get to see his eyes though, yet there was something familiar about his voice.

Starfire got up and wiped some grass off her clothes. She then pulled out a picture of her and her friends. She had to find Robin, but if she could find any of the others that still might help. It would be best to stay on the ground, nobody knows about Tamarians yet so the flying part would look kinda scary.

Later during the day there was heavy rain, this was a great opportunity to fly. Starfire knew that whenever there was heavy rain humans got giant 'umbreilas' up and looked down at the ground, her never understood why.

"_Well you see Star," Raven said, "when it's raining, most humans don't like to get wet, so that's why they use umbrellas!"_

"_I still don't understand these 'umbreilas' you speak of!"_

_Raven sighed, back to square one "They're 'UMBRELLAS', that's how you say it!"_

Whatever an 'umbreila' was, it meant she was able to fly, no one could see her from up here. Then she heard something.

When she looked down she saw the boy she ran into earlier. There was also another person, older than him.

The boy was trying to fight him off, but then the man pushed him into a wall, and the boy fell over. The man then got on the boys bike and rode off. Star fell over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, she crouched down to see the boys face, he was badly bruised and beaten.

"Yeah, but that guy got my bike, it's my only ride home!" he then looked up, expecting to see a girls face, but she was gone.

Starfire was in quick pursuit of the motor thief. She was now neck-an-neck with the driver.

"Excuse me, may I ask you to please pull over?" after saying that the thief then accelerated as fast as the motorbike could.

"Fine then!" she said.

Eventually she got in front of the bike, she then picked up the front of the bike and lifted it and the driver into the air, he screamed as he and her got lifted into the air.

"May I now politely ask if I can have this bike back to return it to its rightful owner?" The guy quickly nodded. They had almost reached the top of a skyscraper.

Starfire tapped on a window outside of a buildings office.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" She announced to a disbelieving secretary. The secretary quickly opened the window staring as a red haired girl came through carrying a motorcycle with a traumatised man hanging on to it. The man let go of the bike. Star fire then crept up to the secretary and whispered something to her.

"I would not trust that man, he stole this motorbike!" Starfire then flew off with the motorbike in hand. The secretary then stood there for a minute and then her boss came in.

"Shouldn't you be doing work? And why is there a man here, he's not an employer?" The secretary tried to speak but then her boss started again "Don't you try an come up with some lame excuse, you've been slacking for the last two weeks, and further more…"

"I QUIT!"

"You what?"

"I quit! In fact, I'm leaving right now!"

The secretary then stormed out from the room.

The red haired girl returned on his motorcycle. He smiled back at her.

"Where'd you disappear off to?" he asked. He held his arm over a giant tear in his jumper from which a lot of blood was crawling out of.

"I successfully retrieved your bike!" she said smiling "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!" he took her hand as Star leaped off the bike "Erm, do you want to Erm… go see a movie or something?"

Later they went to a place that Robin had often taken Starfire, a small coffee house next to a shopping centre.

"_I used to go here all the time with my friends," he said "Once I took this really nice girl there once, I can't exactly remember what she looked like now, she was really nice, I didn't see her much after that!"_

_Starfire frowned at the fact this other girl had had a chance to hang out with Robin before her. _

"So what's your name?" he asked her.

"My name?" _oh God_, he wouldn't believe her name was Starfire "I'm Star… Star… Star…ri…a!" _oh crap Starfire, that was the best you could come up with!_

"Starria? That's a weird name…" _oh no_ she thought, _he's totally on to me… err… is that a good thing? _"…but, who really cares? It's easy to tell you're not from around here!" _Phew!_ She could get away with it, for now!

"So, may I ask what your name is?" Star asked him.

"Sure, my name's Tim, Tim Drake!"

Over the last few days 'Starria' had been hanging out with Tim a lot. She hadn't really opened herself up to him though, her heart belonged to Robin, and that was that! She was still trying to find Robin, he'd never told her his real name though, so she didn't know what it was, this was making the task increasingly difficult. It was only two days until the thing happened, she had to hurry up. Then Tim asked her…

Tim walked up to Star "Hey Star! I was wondering if you'd…"

At that moment a red sports car came rushing by a fast speed being pursued by several police cars.

"Maybe we should go after them?" Star said.

"Don't worry, Batman will be here any minute!" Star tilted her head slightly, _what's a Batman?_ _Maybe it's like a werewolf just like a bat!_

Then suddenly they turned over to a T.V in a shop window. Star couldn't totally here it but it was something about this 'Batman' character beeing busy. Starfire was starting to get who this 'Batman' was: he was obviously a half-man half-bat who protected the city. It was all so understanding to her.

"Come on!" Tim grabbed Star's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're gonna stop them!" He said.

"I'm not going in, you go in!" Beast said to Cyborg outside Robin's door.

"No way am I going in you get in there!" Cyborg said.

"Look, just get in!" Raven pushed Cyborg and Beast Boy up to the door, Cyborg slowly began to tap on it. Robin later emerged from the door.

"What?" He asked.

"Robin, we have a problem!" Beast Boy started.

**If you haven't guessed what's going on by now you don't have a brain! Or haven't watched Batman Forever!**

Tim and Star had been pursuing the robbers for quite a while now. He was driving the motorbike and Star gripped him tightly so she could hold on at the back. Twice though he'd asked her to stop gripping him so tightly because he couldn't breath. Eventually Tim took a turning down an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked.

"I know a short cut! Hold on!" Tim replied.

Before they reached the end of the alleyway Tim all of a sudden managed to pull off a wheelie and pushed himself and Star off the bike.

The motorcycle hit the car they were pursuing and it crashed at the end of the road.

"Tim, your motorcycle…" Starfire started, Tim interrupted her.

"I can get another." Tim headed towards the crash site, behind his back, Starfire hovered above the ground and got ready her star bolts.

Tim picked a small wooden pole while running in the alleyway, Star began to notice, the way he ran like that, was like the way Robin did.

The robbers where still getting out the car when Tim and Star reached them, Tim went straight for the nearest one, jumped and kicked him in the face. Star threw a bolt at the second robber when Tim wasn't looking. Tim was beating up the first robber using the pole and some karate moves. Star had managed to drive the second robber into a corner so she could get away with using all of her Tamaranian abilities.

Star quickly beat her opponent and easily threw him at the car. She then caught sight of Tim fighting, he was fighting exactly like Robin, just less inexperience. Despite Tim's fighting tactics, the robber managed to break the pole Tim was using, he then knocked Tim unconous and then Star activated her laser eyes. She started to walk over to Tim and began to check if he was alright.

**Gonna continue soon, doing something right now!**


End file.
